Country
In Simcountry, you are the president and the leader of the country, you take all the decisions in game, since education and health even the army and trades. You take the decisions to build an army or to play a peaceful game. You decide on building corporations and you decide on all spending in your country. You may decide to go for a large empire or instead, for one country with excellent economy, large population and a strong finance with large stock ownership and great healthcare and education system. It is all in your hands. As leader of the country you are also responsible for the relations with other countries. You are responsible for the defense (If war is part of your game) and in case of war you must defend your country and destroy your enemies. As president, you may decide to rule the country in all details which is more demanding and requires more detailed involvement, or you may leave some or most of the details to the automatic system that can carry out the daily routine operations for you. A Country in a Simcountry world has the size of a small state in the US. The population starts at 9 million people but it grows with time. It can also grow fast if the economy is doing well and people are moving from other countries. Large population transfers are possible on the direct trading market and population can grow very fast up to 50 million. Fast growth may cause financial problems, education, employment etc. There are currently some countries with a population of close to 300 million but such population cannot be achieved by natural growth. These countries received population transfers that originated in the direct trading market where it is possible to purchase population and transfer to your country. A country in the game, like a real one in our world, needs an education system, health system, transportation etc. It needs defense (although it is possible to play a peaceful game), a strong economy with corporations that employ many people and income to pay for all these facilities. you can be a king, emperor, czar or wharever you want, if you change your government type in the country settings Empires When you have more than one country in a single world, we call it an empire. The country can be purchased or you can conquer the country in war. Either way, you end up owning more than one country in the world and you are an empire leader. Several empire pages are available in Simcountry. The pages show information on all the countries in the empire and depending on the data, the bottom line shows the average for all the countries (indexes) or the totals for all the countries (products and weapons). All the empire pages are also directly accessible from the menu. Privileges All empires have a leader country. The leadership position is showing on the home page of the country. Other countries in the empire also show a message that indicates that the country is a member of an empire. Clicking on the empire button on the home page empire gadget shows the empire page with all the countries that are part of the empire. As a user, you can choose the leader country of the empire. Changing the empire leader has consequences for awards, as the leader country is the only one competing for awards. Voting for boycotts is also open for the empire leader only. The listing of countries in the top 300 and its ranking in general, shows the empire leaders only. All other countries in the empire are listed at the end of the country list. Changing the empire leader can be repeated once per 10 game months. More frequent changes will make it possible to vote many times for a boycott. Most players make the country with the highest score in the empire as a leader, and increase the chance of receiving an award. The hall of fame too, now shows the leading country only Larges Empires Very large empires are hard to manage. The finances situation of such empires is worsening, and will become impossible to balance. We recommend that empires will never grow above 15 countries because government cost will certainly jump to sky-high levels. The financial index is likely to fall sharply with all the associated consequences. Even with 15 countries, government cost will be very high. There are very few large empires in Simcountry and we expect their numbers to remain small. Category:Simcountry